Staying In Your Lane
“Sure thing, Captain.” Marisol laid a second pepper, along with additional helpings of rice and beans, onto Keller’s plate. Several of the crew had made their way to the galley for supper. She still didn’t have much of an appetite, but there was a real satisfaction in not only getting to finally meet all the occupants of Lunar Veil, but to put her hand toward laying out a decent meal for them. That satisfaction came bittersweet as memories of home lingered at the edge of her consciousness. There were some holdouts. For them, she planned to fix and quietly deliver plates. But for now, she’d enjoy the moment. “Leo,” she greeted the predatory man with a cool courtesy. “Let me dish this up for you.” Vas and sent the dynamic duo to work and continued to work them … brushing all the dogs from nose to tail. Hopefully, hunger would be a motivator since he didn’t plan on letting them eat till they were done. Okay, the food smelled good and way better than cooked up protein paste. He tried to not let that soften the issue at hand. He popped in seeing Leo chowing down and the galley ht was enough to spoil anyone appetite … he would gladly wait till the man was gone before having a meal himself. “Marisol … a word?” Vas called from the door motioning for her to follow him. Lyen had joined the group, offering a smile as the mechanic set a plate before her. Marisol was in mid-sentence when she noticed Vas Jat, hanging back at the galley hatch. “Sure,” she nodded. “Lyen, could you cover for me?” Wiping her hands with a dishtowel as she came, the diminutive cook soon joined the punk in the corridor. “Vas?” she asked. “Are you eating? Everything okay?” “I’ll eat later … but you and I need to talk.” He said guiding her away from the galley. He wasn’t in the habit of public disciplining giving the issue that recently transpired. “Gill had kindly confessed to me the activities of his impish sister and also informed me how you pulled a gun on him for it, granted and empty one.” He started when he was sure there wouldn’t be anyone to listen in. “I know my days on this ship are numbered but I am still Crew Chief. You have a problem you come to me not threaten another crew member with getting shot. You don’t like it then just wait a couple more days and you can deal with Riley. Dohn-ma?” Vas said crossed armed keeping his tone even. Marisol cocked an eyebrow. “Great,” she said. “So what happens next?” “That’s my problem, not yours.” Vas pointed out. “What happens after I’m gone ain’t on me. Food smells good by the way.” He said walking past her, Vas had two kids in need of being harried and discipline. “So what I’m getting here,” she replied, “is that nothing gets ‘on you’ and that in two days you’re outta here. You know what was on me?” she asked. “Fuel. I was covered in it. I coulda been cooked by it. And it’s still inside me. So I think I’m also getting that we’re not telling Riley or the captain. That’s shiny with me, Vas, but I’m also not gonna stand here and take a secret ass chewing for a problem that’s existed on this boat long before I came.” “Then leave.” Vas shot back. “What happened is on me, that is my fault, my failing and I got fired for it. So suck it up, welcome to the black. You’ll take an ass chewing for taking matters into your own hands … I get fired for not doing my job so see how it works? You don’t think it’s fair … leave. Ain’t no shortage of Deckhands or Engineers. You don’t like the baggage on this ship sure there would be pleaty who take you on at the Skyplex.” You didn’t see Vas boo-hooing over getting the boot hell even questioning. Wasn’t his place to and frankly after being trapped on a dead ship and wonder if he would freeze or suffocate first was not something he wanted to repeat. “Gorram right I took care of business,” she folded her arms as eyes hot with anger flashed up into his. “I’ve heard all the stories. You left a rattler under the porch. Every time it struck, you wagged your finger at Gill and said “keep an eye on her, now.” Yesterday that rattler struck again. I wagged something different.” Marisol dipped hands into her pockets. “So that’s your problem...and I made it crystal clear that I wouldn’t let that problem kill us all. You wanna threaten me with firing? Haul my ass to Riley, right now. Let’s get this whole thing out in the open.” All Vas heard was whine whine whine. Seriously what was wrong with folk on this ship! “You know the fundamental difference between you and me. I know my gorram place. What ain’t my place is hiring and firing it’s my job to manage and deal with whatever the Lieutenant tells me to. What ain’t you place is disciplining crew that’s mine.” He said more annoyed having to spell this out the women. Seriously he didn’t know what she was looking for! “The reason I haven’t hauled you ass to Riley is cuz they have done wrong and I don’t see how it helps anyone have three kicked out instead of one. You think differently go take it up with Riley … otherwise, it’s simple, know your gorram place and stay there. No ones telling you how to do your job so don’t tell me how to do mine.” “Shiny,” she spat as she stalked past him on her way to the engine room. “You got a shit ton of dishes to do, Crew Chief. Sure hope you don’t get none on you.” Vas snorted. “You mean Gill and Haddie have a shit ton of dishes.” He chortled resuming his way to the cargo bay. “Go ta ma de yourself,” she growled as she hauled the engine room hatch shut.